1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to information handling systems and in particular to modular, scalable and expandable rack-based information handling systems and design.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Rack-based information handling systems enable larger scale systems to be deployed in a single structure, referred to in the industry as a rack. These racks can hold a plurality of individual servers or server nodes (generally, “IT gear”), which can be fully functional units. These individual units function as self-managed systems and are thus each equipped with individual cooling and power controls and localized system management, independent of other systems within the rack. These IT gear are also designed to fit within the specific rack configuration, and are thus typically of a standard width and depth dimension to fit within the rack structure. Also, depending on the particular rack, the IT gear are design with a standard uniform height that is determined solely by the pre-determined singular height of IT gear the specific rack is design to have inserted therein.